


Remembrance

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Made an OC for this for reasons btw, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: It has been nearly half a decade since the fall of the Horde and since peace returned to Etheria. A lot has changed in that time, such as Adora and Glimmer prepping for a wedding. During this time, the Queen of Brightmoon longs for someone who is no longer here, her mother Angella. Adora wishes to be able have the former queen here as well, knowing her loss has left a huge hole in not only Glimmer but herself and others. A few months before the wedding, Adora heads off on a mission, not thinking much of it but only to be greeted by something she never excepted.
Relationships: Adora & Angella (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor Bow/Perfuma, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Remembrance

Life rarely freezes and allows for a moment of breath. It always is moving and occasionally throwing a curveball here and there. If you are ill-prepared, they will clock you hard in the face. Which, that is quite often. Seldom is one able to have a glove, some sort of patting, ready for when those moments come. At most, all you can do is roll with the punches and lean on the support of those around you. However, when there is that break, that small instant of ease, it should not be taken lightly and enjoy for every ounce. 

It has been roughly four years since the fall of the Horde. Of Hordak and Shadow Weaver no longer being a threat to every life that calls Etheria home. In that near half of dedace, not only has there been a new age of hope and peace, but of love. Soon, in a matter of months, there will be two queens ruling over Brightmoon. When the Horde fell, when Adora and Glimmer healed their wounds and used their unbreakable bond to defeat the evil that nearly took over the world, they began to date. Now, they will be forever tied together.

As the faithful date slowly creeps along, things at Brightmoon are not as such. Even if both Adora and Glimmer want their special day to be on the more subtle, that doesn’t stop the craziness. There still needs to be getting letters of inventions ready. Figuring out who is coming and how much of what they’ll need. Decorations, food, security, and so, so,  _ so _ much more. Despite all their best efforts to keep things more lowkey, it seemingly has done little to help. After all, a royal wedding only happens once every generation. 

Adora sighs, her eyes tired from strain. She leans back in her chair, the front legs floating in the air. Her own limbs hang free as she takes a moment to take a breath. In a matter of months, she will become a queen. A title the blonde cannot wait to carry around proudly. A moment in her ever moving life she is dying to already be here. Sometimes, she still finds it hard to believe how far she has come. 

During the time between the end of the war and now, she has grown and changed. Many scars, hidden under her blue, white, and gold clothing, have been acquired from continued battles. Fights to keep the fragile peace. Her dark blonde locks hang freely now, only being tied back when needed, has shortened slightly. It remains long, going past her shoulders. She has long since ditched her red, Horde jacket and now dawns much of the regalia of Brightmoon. The only red on her now is from the cape Glimmer gave her so they could match when they finally share the throne. 

Speaking of which, Adora tilts her head so her eyes land on her fiancée. Glimmer’s head is propped up by a hand while her free one scribbles things down on a piece of paper. Her sparkling lilac eyes, however, are not on the parchment. Clearly deep in thought, part of Adora wonders where she is. However, she refuses to disturb her, wanting to take a moment to pause and admire her soon to be wife. Her short, dual colored hair twinkles as always, maybe even more so with age. The crown that usually rests on her forehead now takes a spot on the table, giving the queen’s forehead a break. 

Glimmer continues to wear the purple colors of Brightmoon’s royalty, switching to something more akin to a dress. Still, the cape from her teenhood, an old friend, rests on her shoulders. Unlike Adora, whose body heals by leaving pale skin, the queen’s own tanned skin remains unscathed despite years of battle. To top everything off, about a year ago after saving Adora’s skin during a dangerous mission, light purple wings appeared on her back. Much like that of a bird’s they are covered in feathers and need some upkeep. It can be a pain in the butt but preening makes for bonding and downtime. 

Adora notices a loose strand of hair, one shaded in both pink and purple. Ever so carefully, as if she is going to touch a butterfly’s wings, the blonde reaches out. Fingers grasp the hair and tuck it behind Glimmer’s ear. Just the slight feeling of skin against skin fills Adora with love and comfort. 

Despite her best efforts not to break her fiancée out of whatever trance she is in, Glimmer’s head snaps up at the touch. She turns to face Adora, blinking to come back into reality. The blonde can’t help but chuckle a little. “Sorry, hon. Hope I didn’t cut off a good daydream.” Adora leans forward, letting the chair legs tap against the floor before settling down, and places a tender peck on the queen’s lips. 

A soft sigh escapes Glimmer as a small smile appears on her face. “You’re good, love. You can always break them and I wouldn’t care because seeing you is always more amazing then them.” Her eyes suddenly shift downward, hiding whatever lies within. The queen begins to fiddle with the pen in her hand. “Besides...it was nothing special to begin with. I’m rather happy you interrupted it.”

Her voice is low and somber, almost detached from the queen. There is a quick motion of her free hand reaching upward and brushing against her face. Adora feels her heart twists in her chest. This morning, the queen was brimming with joy, light almost oozing out of her. What in the world happened to sap that all out of her? The blonde places a hand on Glimmer’s back, offering a reassuring touch. 

“Hey. You okay, Glim? What’s wrong?” 

Glimmer shakes her head. “It’s nothing.”

“Are you sure? Doesn’t sound like ‘nothing’.” Adora pulls herself off of her chair and kneels down besides the queen. Her face still remains hidden from view. “You know you can always talk to me, right?”

There is a long pause. Only the sound of birds outside fills the room in a murmur. When Glimmer finally speaks, Adora knows the queen is doing her best to keep a steady voice. “I don’t want to talk about it right now, okay?”

“Okay, Glimmer. Whenever you’re ready,” Adora presses her forehead against Glimmer’s temple, “I’m here.”

“Thank you, ’Dora.” Glimmer inhales deeply. Finally, her head lifts enough for Adora to get a good glimpse at. There is a fragile smile on her face that attempts to hide some pain in misty eyes. “How ‘bout we take a break from this all? We still got plenty of time to sort things out and I think we both deserve a break.”

“I like that plan. Oh! I know what will cheer you up! Wanna race. Me on Swifty against you. Loser has to...do the dishes for a week.”

“Oh, that is quite the punishment. I hope you are ready to suffer for a week.”

“Don’t count your chickens before they hatch. We will see who wins this round.”

* * *

It does not take much to rouse Adora. Years and years of Horde training instilled in her bones to wake at the sound of a pin dropping. How many times did Shadow Weaver, her ‘mother’ for a lack of a better word, shock her awake under the pretense of danger? She still has nightmares of the fallen sorceress looming over her in the dead of night, the surrounding shadows turning her into a grim creature where only her cold eyes could truly be seen. 

Hell, how many times did Catra use that knee jerk reaction against her for laughs? Way too many. That thankfully stopped though only after the blonde gave the magicat a bloody nose in her panic. Yet, after many years away from that dark and horrid place, it cannot erase what was beaten into her. What has been etched into every part of her body. While she has gotten  _ somewhat  _ better at not jumping up at the noise of a board creaking, her instincts are strong. 

Tonight that is of use.

All it takes is a soft whimper and Adora snaps up like her old soldier ways. Sleep quickly runs off as her brain reboots as fast as it can. For the briefest of moments, in the darkness of the night, the blonde has no idea where she is. Could it be the Fright Zone and is Shadow Weaver or some unseen threat closing in? But after a couple blinks, her eyes quickly adjusting to the dim light, she remembers where she lays. Her bed in Brightmoon and the one she shares with Glimmer. Who has another noise escape from her. Adora turns her gaze at the sleeping monarch. 

At first, in the moonlight and starlight that streams in through the cracks of the curtains, Glimmer glows even more than she usually does. She really does look like an angel sent straight down from the gods. However, upon closer inspection, Adora’s heart drops to the pit of her stomach. Fingers of the queen grasp the soft blankets tightly, almost causing her knuckles to turn white. The outline of her body under the sheets shows her curled in on herself. The worst is seeing the line of tears going down a face twisted in anguish. 

“Glimmer…” Adora quietly breathes out. Without hesitation, the blonde places a hand on Glimmer’s body. She gives a gentle shake. “Glim...Glim, hon, wake up.”

The queen mumbles something before her eyes flutter open. Her eyes slowly find Adora. “Starlight?”

“Hiya, Glitter-bug.” Adora sees confusion in the queen’s tired eyes. The blonde shifts her hand upward and brushes her fingers against Glimmer’s tear stained cheek. “Were you having a nightmare?”

Glimmer’s own hand reaches up and touches her face. Confusion turns into shock before settling on gloom. The queen sits up, wiping away her tears with the collar of her shirt. “No…”

“No? Didn’t look pleasant.”

“It wasn’t a nightmare, no. It...was a memory…”

Adora shifts so her body presses against Glimmer’s. An arm slips around the shoulders, pulling the queen closer and allowing for her head to rest against the blonde’s chest. “Can I ask what it was? If you want to talk about it?”

“It was about my mom.” Glimmer’s voice cracks at the last word. 

“Oh, hon,” Adora holds her fiancée tight, wanting to absorb all the pain that must be inside of her and take it herself so Glimmer does not have to suffer. Anything at all to help. It might have been years since Angella’s sacrifice to protect everyone in Etheria but some wounds can never fully heal. They can scab or even look like they are scars, but one little thing can rip them right open and bleed everywhere. Anything can be a reminder. 

“Is...is that what was up this afternoon? Were you thinking about your mom?” Adora asks. 

Glimmer nods. Her body begins to tremble in the arms of Adora. “Yeah. And my dad. I-I knew whenever I got married he wouldn’t be here. I accepted that a long, long time ago. Hurts but I knew that as fact.”

Micah. Adora never got to meet Glimmer’s father. During the first time to bring everyone together and stop the Horde in its tracks, the King of Brightmoon was set off to Beast Island. When Adora, Bow, and Swift Wind went there to save Entrapta, the trio found a book. One written by the sorcerer during his time there before finally succumbing to the monsters that call the island home. Not only did the book contain the way off but had pages and pages filled with words of love for Glimmer and hoping she is growing up well. The queen keeps that book close to her, finding some comfort and closure in this little piece of her father. 

“But my m-mother. I th-thought she would live forever. But...But...But-” Her voice flatters and is unable to complete the thought in her mind. Instead, sobs overwhelm her. The shaking now becomes uncontrollable and her face buries itself into Adora’s shirt, staining it in salty tears. The blonde squeezes her tighter, refusing to let go. 

The day of Angella’s death haunts Adora. Seeing her soar up into the air as the world crumbled around the two, leaving only a sliver of land left. So many times the blonde wished it could have been her. It was the original plan. But the long reigning queen rejected that notion and took matters into her own hands. The last thing Adora saw and heard from Angella were seeing tears streaming down her face as she said,  _ Take care of each other... _

Adora has done everything in her power to grant Angella’s last wish. Every second she could after the world was saved, she stayed at Glimmer’s side, comforting her during nights of nothing but tears. Helping her prepare for the role she was suddenly thrust into without warning. However, for a brief moment during the height of the war, when everything looked bleak, the blonde felt like she failed as nothing but fights happened. 

But things have changed, time has healed those wounds created by spat between the pair. Adora still plans on keeping true to those last words, never planning on stopping. Especially now. 

“I’m so sorry, Glim,” Adora whispers. Her own heart begins to ache, breaking once again and her voice threatens to shatter like glass. She can’t let that happen, though. Not right now when Glimmer needs her the most. The blonde swallows, keeping her words together. “If I could, I would give and do  _ anything  _ to bring her back. She should be here for this. For everything we have planned. I wish I could change things.”

Through her tears, Glimmer manages to squeak out, “It’s not your fault.”

“I know.” It has taken so long for Adora to get it through her skull that she is not at fault for the death of Angella. She had done everything she could to stop the portal from destroying everything. Catra shoulders most of that blame. Sometimes, though, that guilt still rears its ugly head. “Still. This isn’t right. Just...let it all out.”

There are no more words spoken. The only thing that fills the room are Glimmer’s muffled sobs. Adora gently rubs her hand against the queen’s back. At least she can do this little bit to take away her pain. However much time passes is unknown. The queen cries until her tears dry up and her body becomes still. A few more moments pass before the blonde lets go. She places a tender hand under Glimmer’s chin, keeping their gazes together. Sadness fills the queen’s purple eyes. 

“I know your mom isn’t here but I know she would be so proud of you. I know wherever she is, she’s looking down at you and smiling and wishing she was here. I hope that is some comfort.”

“It is, love,” Glimmer replies. “I don’t know what I would do without you here. “

Adora’s face softens. Her heart continues to ache but she knows this is what Angella wanted. To see Glimmer and Adora and everyone else live out their lives happily, even if she wanted to watch everything play out. If Adora was the one who had taken the sword, there would be no way to take care of Glimmer or anyone else. To finally fall in love and live a life worth living. To finally find peace and happiness with another soul and be bonded to them for the rest of time. “I’m glad I am here also.”

Neither say anything else. Glimmer, tired from expelling the pain that was bottled up inside of her, rests her head back down on the pillow. Sleepy eyes remain on the blonde, who gently caresses the queen’s cheek until her eyelids flutter shut. Breathing slows into a steady rhythm. Despite her body crying for sleep as well, Adora forces herself to stay awake. She will not enter the realm Glimmer is in until she knows no more nightmares will find her fiancée.

_ I’m still so sorry, Glitter-bug,  _ Adora thinks to herself.  _ I wish I could fix things just so you don’t have to carry that pain in your heart. _

* * *

“You have everything?” Glimmer asks. “Do you want to go through a checklist to make sure you didn’t forget anything?”

Adora fixes the bag strapped to the saddle of Swift Wind. “Probably a good idea.”

“Right. Let me get it up on my pad.”

Adora watches as Glimmer fiddles with the handheld device in her hands. The blonde is pretty sure she has everything she’ll need but it never hurts to do a double check. Especially when you are going to be gone for some time in a quite remote area of the world. Missing one thing can quickly lead to disastrous results. That is the last thing anyone needs and there is no need for more loss. 

The mission Adora finds herself about to go off on is nothing out of the ordinary. While the Horde has been gone for some time, there are pockets here and there. Some are people refusing to end their loyalty to the almost empire. Other times, like now, robots that were never deactivated begin to malfunction and create terror. Every now and again some bandits, those with not allegiance to anyone, become a problem as well. Adora has no full idea what she is getting into but by the sounds of what was sent, nothing should take her off guard. 

“Water?” Glimmer begins. 

“Checked! And filters,” Adora replies. 

“Food? Ration Bars?”

“Plenty of food and Scorpia gave me plenty of the grey bars. I love that she knows how to make them.”

Glimmer chuckles. “What else, hm...blanket in case you are outside.”

“...No. You got me there.”

“Alright, be right back.” Glimmer vanishes from view, leaving behind only a cloud of pale, purple sparkles. As fast as she disappears, she reappears. A blanket from their shared bed is in her grasp. “Don’t need to get hypothermia on me.”

“Thanks, Glim.”

The two pack the blanket away as they continue to go over the checklist, making sure Adora’s memory has not failed her. Once everything is checked off, the final knots are made in the baggage and the saddle is secured. 

“There. You two are all set to go,” Glimmer says. She turns her gaze to the stallion. “You are going to take good care of her, right?”

“Of course! Horse’s honor!” Swift Wind replies, using his rainbow wing for a salute. 

Happy, Glimmer turns to her fiancée. Adora has little time to react to the queen grabbing her shirt and pulling her downward. Lips lock with herself and sends warmth and strength throughout the queen’s body. Adora does not protest this gesture, instead, she wraps her arms around Glimmer’s waist, keeping her close. 

“A kiss, for good luck,” Glimmer informs her when they break apart. “Promise me you won’t miss me too much.”

“I’ll try not to but when I do and can’t get in contact with you, I still have this to look at.” Adora grabs the silver pendant hanging off the same color chain around her neck. A half moon that when opening, becomes full and reveals two photos on each size. One of the two kissing at a festival and the other of Glimmer, smiling brightly at the camera. It matches the necklace on Glimmer’s neck. Gold in color, rather than a moon it is a sun that is cut in half when closed. Inside the only difference is Adora is the one who stares back at the camera and the viewer. 

“I’ll call you when I can. Hopefully the place has decent communication lines,” Adora continues. “Love you.”

“Love ya too,” Glimmer replies. 

Adora lets go of the queen and settles down on Swift Wind. Before taking off, Adora takes one last look at the woman who in a few months will be her wife. “I’ll try to bring you back something nice, just for the hell of it.”

“Can’t wait to see what it is.”

With that, Adora flies off. The village that she heads to is far off. By the time she will reach it, it will be dusk. With any luck, dealing with what is plaguing them will not take all that long and she can return home in no time at all. With the wedding creeping closer and closer, there is no need to leave Glimmer alone with everything. Hopefully no other missions pop up when it is actually close. 

During their trek across Etheria, Adora and Swift Wind take the occasional stop. The dog days of summer have taken ahold of the world. The air is hot and thick, quickly causing thirst and sweat. Whenever a nice patch of shade is spotted by either of the two, they take shelter until it no longer feels like they are boiling from the inside out. One stop is made at a different village to add to their supplies. A watchful eye is used, making sure there is nothing out of ordinary as they travel. Thankfully, nothing appears. 

As the sun dips behind the horizon, Swift Wind’s hooves land at the entrance of the designated village. Small, one story houses are spread far apart from each other. Many of the yards have some sort of garden for food or well for water. People of all different shapes, sizes, and traits walk about, chatting away or bartering with others at tiny shops. One person appears out of home and strolls up to Adora, who is planting her feet on the grassy ground. 

They have dark, reddish brown hair tied back in a braid. They barely come up to Adora’s chin. Though, much like the blonde, the person has what seems to be battle scars on their body tone. Most of them appear on their exposed arms and legs. Freckles spread across a pale face. There is a twinkle in their dark brown eyes. 

“You must be Adora,” they start, “I’m Ezra. Pleasure to meet ya.” Ezra sticks out a hand in finger less gloves. 

Adora happily takes it, giving a strong shake. “Pleasure to meet you also. You’re the one who asked for my help, correct?”

“Yup! I can fill you in more on what is going on as we walk. You must be tired and I can show you where you can sleep. Thankfully, it's been a quiet day for us.”

Adora and Glimmer follow Ezra through the village. They inform her about what has been going on and about their home. About a month ago, some robots from the Horde began to cause mayhem. At first, it was only one or two that could be taken care of with some effort from those that know how to fight. But soon, more appeared. In Adora’s mind, it makes some sense as not far off used to be a Horde outpost. Who knows that lays hidden in there. This village only was founded after the war when they thought everything was safe. 

It also does not help that every now and again, some bandits will appear. There is no way for the protectors of the village to handle both threats. Ezra, the leader of them, has done their best but they only have so much power. 

“This place is supposed to be a safe haven for those without a kingdom. We have people trying to start a new life, those with no place to call home for whatever reason, and those that just want to hide away and live life without prying eyes,” Ezra says. “But how can it be a safe place if everyday we are scared about something coming for us?”

“I do blame you. But I know a thing or two about those robots,” Adora replies. “Shouldn’t be too hard to get rid of the rest. This place seems really nice and I am happy it can be a place for those lost.”

“Yeah. We will take in almost anyone. As long as people don’t actively try to cause problems, anyone is welcome. We have people who mostly stay to themselves and don’t like people and can be a little rough around the edges but will help hunt for food. Those who just know a good story to entertain others. We got a lotta nice people living here. One who is a real angel, so nice ever since she started living here. She’s not around right now but maybe you can meet her tomorrow.”

“Oh, I would like that. I would love to get to know some of the people around here.” 

“I’m sure many will be happy to meet She-ra. We might not always know who or what is going on with the kingdoms but we sure as hell know about the savior of Etheria. Ah! Here we go,” Ezra stops at a small, brick building. Peering into the open door, there is only one large room with a bed, table, and a small dresser for her things. “Not much but hopefully it’s okay.”

“You sheltering me is more than enough. Thank you. Are you sure there is nothing I can do tonight?”

“I am sure. Tomorrow I can show you where most of the robot activity has been. What time should I come by?”

“I am an early bird so I will be up by dawn.”

“Then I will come a little after that. Have a nice rest, Adora.”

“You as well, Ezra.”

* * *

Adora waits for the robot to come closer, not wanting to risk screwing this up. No need for more problems for the villagers. There has not been much in the way of finding these malfunctioning machines so finding  _ one _ is more than great at the moment. Give some hope. 

The robot inches forward, almost all the spider-like legs twitch even when not moving. One drags behind it, creating a trail that Adora had followed. Sparks appear every now and again. Only the moving, red laser eye seems to be functional. It scans the area and any movement, be it a leaf that flutters down, it fires at. More of a reason not to make a wrong step. 

Her patience pays off soon enough. The robot turns its eye, looking at something else. Without wasting a second, Adora leaps into the air. With her sword drawn, she quickly forces it deep into the metal contraption. Her feet land on top and she begins to push her weapon forward, tearing a deep wound into the robot. The machine makes a high pitched noise before moving violently. The sudden jerking causes Adora's feet to slip and flings her off. 

Adora catches herself, landing on her feet without misstep. She barely has enough time to dive out of the way from a red hot laser beam. During the moment the robot recharges, Adora leaps forward. She knows where the heart of the machine lies, the gaping wound she gave before exposes it now. With a swift motion, Adora trusts her sword into the robot once more. Her attack hits its mark. With a final scream, the robot moves back, smoke and sparks pouring out of it. Adora jumps out of the way, avoiding being caught in the explosion. A smile begins to creep across her face as her enemy becomes nothing more than scrap. However, that cut short when something connects with her. 

It's hot and bright, momentarily blinding the blonde. Pain radiates from her side, just under her rib cage, as she is lifted off the ground and sent into the air. When she reconnects with the ground, it is not with her feet but with her body, which tumbles some feet before coming to a stop.

"What the hell?!?" Adora groans between coughs. She uses her sword to help bring herself to her feet. In front of her, a new robot stares her down menacingly. It looks almost identical to its fallen sibling, however, it is far more intact and lethal. Where in the world did it come from? 

There is no time to answer this question. The eye of the robot begins to glow and Adora scrambles to dive out of the way. She feels the heat of the laser nearly nipping at her ankles. Unlike the one before, this one needs less time to recover. Just as Adora preps to send a blast of magic at it, the eye lights up once again. However, it's attack is swiftly cut short. 

An axe, the handle made of a dark hickory and the blade made of an alloy that has dulled and cracked slightly from years of use, impales itself into the robot. The shock of being attacked causes the eye of the machine to jerk, sending the laser away from Adora. With no fear of being blasted to one of the moons, the blonde unleashes her magic. The robot becomes nothing more than smoke and bits. 

"Are you okay, Adora?!?" Ezra shouts, appearing out of the brush. They quickly grab their weapon before racing over the blonde, who had reverted back to her regular self. 

"Fine!" Adora says through gritted teeth. She falls to her knees, gripping her injured side. When the pain subsides enough not to feel like fire, she removes a hand that has blotches of red. Despite the healing upon returning to her everyday self, a gash and buries has formed. "Damn it."

"Sorry about that!" Ezra says when they draw near. "I found that piece of scrap metal but it ran away. I tried to stop it before it blasted you."

"It's alright. Nothing I'm not used to. Least we got rid of two. Did you see anymore?"

"No. You?"

Adora shakes her head. 

"I think that is enough today. We can check in with the others and see how they did. But you," Ezra grabs Adora's arm and pulls it over their shoulder. Despite being much smaller than the blonde, they easily lift Adora onto her feet and carry her weight. "Let's get you patched up." 

The two stagger back to the village. Adora insists that she can walk on her own just fine but Ezra is more stubborn than Glimmer. They refuse and keep their grip on Adora tight enough to keep her locked in place but not enough to cause more harm. The blonde gives up after a while. Soon, the two enter and head into a small building. 

Ezra sits Adora down on a chair. They disappear for a brief moment before coming back with an assortment of medicine and bandages. They place everything down on a table and take a seat behind the blonde. "Any other injuries you think you got from the blast?"

"My back is a little sore. Honestly, everything is," Adora admits. 

"Mind if I check it out? And look at the side wound more?"

Adora hesitates for a moment, thinking about the scars on her back given to her from Catra during the Battle of Brightmoon. But she does have her undershirt on that should hide most of it. Removing her cape and shirt, she is left in a tank and her pants. Ezra quickly goes to work, mentioning any injuries they find. 

"You seem to know your stuff," Adora tells them. 

"Eh, a bit. Jack of all trades you can say. We don't really have any doctors here, not even a healer, so we have to make due with what we can and learn. So sorry I can’t heal these faster. Only can bandage them up."

"Don't worry about it. Magic and my body don't mix well so it's no loss." 

"Good to know. This might be a little cold just so you know."

Adora jerks slightly as a cold sensation applied to her back and side. However, it quickly becomes soothing and the blonde cannot help but sigh in relief. Her eyes flutter shut as her body relaxes at being healed. 

There is the noise of something entering from behind. Adora pays little attention to the new entry, keeping her eyes shut in bliss as a bandage is placed over the raw wound on her side. Probably just someone coming in for something, Adora thinks. There are more pressing issues at the moment, like holding in wince as medicine is applied to another battle injury, than seeing what strange face is with her now. However, that peaceful state of mind begins to crack. 

"Do you need any help, Ezra? What happened here?"

In the darkness Adora creates, an image begins to form. One nearly lost to time in her mind. She struggles to give shape to the cool colors that swirl around but her heart skips several beats like a broken record. Deep in her soul, there is refusal to believe who the voice belongs to. It is an impossibility and one thought put at rest years ago. 

"Nah. I got it. Thanks though. Got a little caught off guard while out and she nearly ended up getting blasted to the next village over."

"I see. Seems like quite the tussle."

Adora's eyes are open wide now, the image in her head only becoming clearer. Everything still blurs together but how can she ever forget what those watercolors in her mind truly are. The new voice speaking is warm, strong, and motherly. It's  _ angelic _ . Her throat becomes like a chewed up straw and nearly the entirety of her body locks together, creating a statue. 

"Yeah, it was. But she's the one I asked for help. Finally we can get rid of those damn robots and maybe even some bandits."

"That is good. In times like these. we all have to take care of each other."

_ Take care of each other... _

Without thought, her head slowly inches its way towards the side. Eyes peer over a bandaged shoulder. First, landing upon Ezra before flicking upward. The first thing they land on are another set of eyes. Purple like the violets that grow all throughout Brightmoon's garden. Like those of what she looks at every night before going to bed and dying to see every morning upon awakening. Wavy hair, the long length tied back, splits in two. Pink like the cotton candy she ate as her first sweet the day she left the Horde and purple like the sky between dusk and night. Her skin is unlike anyone else, a soft lilac. She towers over everyone and see-through wings jut out behind her. Power radiates off of her, she is someone you do not want to mess with. Yet, there is a motherly air around her. The warm light in her eyes and the soft smile on her face only adds to it. 

The last time Adora saw this woman was nearly half a decade ago, when the world was tearing apart at the seams. A sacrifice was needed to stop the collapse and stitch everything back up and the blonde planned on being said volunteer. However, she was prevented. Prevented by the woman who while wary of her at first, eventually took her under her wing. Prevented by the woman who showed her what true, motherly love was. Prevented by the woman who raised up the love of her life. 

_ Angella _ .   


**Author's Note:**

> okay so before yall ask, this is set in my own future au. I made it during s1 so like I never knew Angella was gonna kick it. While I try to keep a good chuck of canon in it, some I say nah to (especially like 99.9% of s5) like Micah staying dead. Some stuff I might not really have in my head like what happened really with Shadow Weaver and Hordak but that is besides the point in this story. I had been thinking how DOES Angella come back in my future au and this popped into my head.
> 
> Anyway I have 3? parts planned for this and am working on part 2 rn. Hopefully I can get this done soon as I am planning on going back to my chapter fic soon and figuring out when to work on these "side" stories. Either way, I hope you enjoy. Maybe I can get part 2 out next week so until then, enjoy


End file.
